Baby Talk
by Tiger.Lily.Weasley.757
Summary: Beca Mitchell isn't as bad ass as she comes across. Baby fluff.


**A/N: I'm really not sure where I was going with this. I was sort of doing a school essay and then I look up and this is here. Whoops. I hope it makes sense. I haven't written anything in like two years. I do not own anything!**

Chloe Beale was a twenty-nine year old bubbly ginger. She had never met a stranger- and that annoyed her wife of two years, girlfriend of five years before that, Beca, to no end. Especially when they went out and other people, mostly guys, got the wrong idea whenever the blue eyed woman was maybe a little, even if it wasn't on purpose, _overly _friendly. It helped with her job as a pediatric nurse though, the kids loved her.

But that's beside the point. Chloe was currently sprawled out on the couch in their modern LA apartment, licking her lips as she finished the last bite of ice cream straight from the tub before she rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. She was about eight and a half months pregnant and had taken off work for the last month.

Beca had taken off as well, with exceptions to the local clubs she DJs at for fun a few times a week. But Chloe could tell she was growing restless so she insisted that the brunette go to the studio for a few hours, leaving the older woman all alone.

She sighed dramatically, softly tossing the empty ice cream carton onto the small table in front of her before letting her eyes wander around the apartment.

"What do you feel like doing today, huh?" she voiced out loud, glancing down at her stomach. "We tidied up over the weekend and we made mama watch all of our favorite movies yesterday."

After feeling a swift kick at the word 'mama' she glanced over at the clock on the wall before continuing, "I know, I miss her too but she won't be home for another hour. So until then it's just you and me."

In return the baby left her another blow that caused her to wince. "You're definitely a girl, little missy, no matter what your mama thinks." She took the silence as a confirmation and smiled fondly.

Beca had insisted it was a boy from the minute they found out Chloe was pregnant. They wanted it to be a surprise though, so no matter how sure both of them were in their opinions, neither of them were a hundred percent.

In fact, Beca being her usually sarcastic stubborn self rolled her eyes and scoffed whenever Chloe would baby talk to the growing human inside of her. Especially when Chloe would watch _America's Next Top Model _or _Project Runway _and commentate everything for the baby. Beca would argue that 'he's a guy; he doesn't want to hear about that stuff.' But deep down she knew that Beca loved it. After all, her bad ass attitude was just for show, ninety nine percent of the time.

When she didn't feel the baby move for a couple of minutes Chloe slowly pushed to her feet and waddled, as Beca affectionately called it, into the bedroom. The closer she got to her due date, the more active the little squirt became. And taking after her mama, the baby was most active at night, making a full night of sleep difficult for the red head. So she climbed on top of the bed, not even bothering to pull down the blankets, before shutting her eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

An hour later she felt the bed dip down slightly as someone quietly climbed in next to her. She didn't open her eyes though, instead choosing to keep them shut and keeping her breathing slow and even.

This was one of her favorite moments of the week. When she would fall asleep while Beca was out and then wake up to her coming home. She couldn't keep a small smile from forming on her lips as she felt the brunette's small hands pushing up her shirt over her stomach.

"Hey, kid," Beca whispered softly, placing a hand on her stomach. "How was your day?"

Chloe peeked through her eyelashes as a soft kick quickly followed the question making Beca grin.

"Shh, calm down," she continued in a whisper, lightly poking the spot where the kick had come from.

"She can't help it, she missed you," Chloe said, a wide smile spreading across her lips.

"He," Beca corrected, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead before running her fingers through Chloe's hair. "How was your day? You didn't make him watch more girly shows did you?"

"It is _not _a boy, Beca Mitchell," she responded playfully glaring at the smirking younger woman. "And no, we watched _Law & Order_. We were saving the 'girly' shows for when you got home," she added with a smirk of her own.

Beca fell back on the bed next to her with a groan. But she didn't comment. As stubborn as she was sometimes, what Chloe wanted, Chloe got. Plain and simple. She buried her face against her wife's shoulder and lazily wrapped her arm around the swollen belly, smiling when she felt a flutter of movement.

"I'm so ready to not be pregnant anymore," Chloe whined as the baby got more excited.

Beca just leaned forward and pressed another kiss to the older girl's temple before pulling her two favorite people closer to her.


End file.
